Heart Attack
by avatarprincess507
Summary: Richard has just had a heart attack. The Gilmore Girls are having major difficulty with their personal lives. How will they handle it? And how will everyone take another guy in Rory's life? PDLD FinnRory
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Gilmore Girls.

**Notes:**

Rory never dropped out of Yale.

This episode follows the newest episode that aired on Tuesday January 30th.

Colin and Stephanie are seriously dating

**Heart attack**

**Chapter One**

**Unexpected Savior**

Rory's clutching her cell phone in her hands as she paces back and forth in the hospital lobby. She had called Lorelai and Emily but she only got their answering machines. So she's alone.

She remembers the last time she had been in a hospital. It had been because of Logan and his stupid Life and Death Brigade event. The time before that was a more joyous occasion, it was when Gigi was born. Then there was the first terrifying event. It was when she was 16 years old and her grandpa had collapsed during their annual Christmas party.

Rory had been so scared while she had waited on news of her grandpa. She remembers how Emily had gone ballistic on the nurse and then how her mom had finally come to the hospital and calmed everyone down.

Lorelai had always been able to make Rory feel better about any situation, which is why Rory wants her mom to be there so badly.

"Excuse me, Miss, is there anything I can do for you?" The receptionist behind the counter a few feet away from Rory leaned against the counter with a kind smile.

Rory just shakes her head, "No."

When Gigi had been born Rory had been left alone with Sherry. She hadn't known Sherry that well and wasn't that comfortable around her. So when her dad hadn't been there and Sherry expected Rory to go into the delivery room with her Rory had called Lorelai and she had come to the rescue.

Logan being in that accident had hit Rory hard. They hadn't been getting along then and Rory felt helpless, especially after the doctors and nurses wouldn't tell her anything. During that hospital trip Paris had really come through.

Paris!

Rory quickly dials her friend and roommate's cell phone number but only came to her answering machine.

"I'm in class. Leave a message if you want. I could really care less. Oh and if this is Doyle I don't have forgotten that sneak attack yesterday! I'll be taking my revenge. Be on the lookout." Beep.

Rory is close to tears. "Paris you really need to stop putting threats on your answering machine. I really need you to call me." She closes her phone and slumps down into the nearest chair.

_Now I really am alone._ Rory pulls her knees to her chest and hides her face behind her hair.

She opens her phone back up and skims down the long list of people in her address book. Everyone has something to do, or is in London, or doesn't know how to get to the hospital.

The last two names in her address book are Finn and Colin. She hasn't talked to them in almost a year. Rory wonders why. She adores Finn and Colin. Sure, sometimes they do really stupid things and get on her nerves, but in the long run they were always there for her.

After a brief moment of hesitation Rory calls Colin.

The phone rings three times before he picks up. "Hello?"

"Colin! Oh thank god you haven't lost your cell phone!" Rory sits up straight as a sudden hope fills her.

"What? Who is this?" Colin asks.

"Oh, sorry, it's Rory. Rory Gilmore, Logan's girlfriend." Rory explains, hoping that Colin will remember her.

"I know who you are Rory." Colin tells her.

Rory nods her head, "I just really needed someone to talk to. Logan isn't there. I can't get a hold of my mom. My grandma is no where to be found. Paris is in class." Rory starts her rant.

"Rory," Colin tries to stop her from continuing.

Rory doesn't seem to hear Colin. "I'm sitting alone in the hospital. I can't stand hospitals. They're creepy, and drafty, and people are being wheeled by with tubes sticking out of them. I just can't handle it on my own."

"Rory," Colin tries again.

A layer of hot tears roll down her cheeks. "My grandpa is lying in a hospital bed, prepping for surgery, and I don't know what to do."

"Rory! Stop!" Colin practically yells into his phone.

Rory stops talking immediately.

"Thank you. Now, what hospital are you in?" Colin asks her as calmly as he can.

"I'm at Hospital of Saint Raphael." Rory tells him quickly.

"I'll be right there." Colin says.

"Really?" Rory asks.

"Yes. Now meet me in the main lobby in 30 minutes." Colin doesn't bother to say a formal goodbye he just hangs up the phone.

Rory stares at the phone for a minute. She never expected Colin to actually come to the hospital. Rory closes her phone slowly. Then after getting coffee she heads back to the lobby and sits down. She rocks back and forth trying to seize the tears that have unstoppably started to fall.

GG

"Kitten, there you are!" Finn Morgan walks hastily into the hospital and without acknowledging that Colin and Stephanie were a good 5 feet behind him he ran over to where Rory was sitting. "I can't believe I had to hear that your grandfather, Sir Richard the Lion Heart, had a heart attack from Colin."

Rory smiles through her tears. Finn always knew how to make her laugh.

Finn wraps his arms around her and pulls her into a tight embrace. "We called Logan and I'm pretty sure right now he's yelling at his pilot telling him to go as fast as he can and that he doesn't care if he only had five hours of sleep."

Rory pulls back, and wipes away her tears, "You called Logan?"

"Yes, love, and I was shocked to hear that you hadn't. In fact he had no bloody idea that Richard was even in the hospital." Finn rests his arm over her shoulders.

"Oh Rory, I am so sorry to hear about your grandfather." Stephanie leaves Colin's side and runs over to Rory.

They hug each other tenderly.

"Have you heard anything?" Colin asks her.

Rory shakes her head, "All they tell me is that he's having tests done. I don't know what's going on." She sits back down.

"Love, you're practically shaking." Finn sits down beside her. "Do you need anything? Coffee? Another hug? A teddy bear? A lollypop? A television? Popcorn?"

Colin rolls his eyes, "Finn leave her alone!"

Finn looks up at Colin, "Well I am sorry, mate. I'm just trying to make her feel better."

"I think we should make some popcorn and watch these two argue. It is very entertaining." Stephanie laughs gently and lays her arm across Rory's shoulder. Rory leans into Stephanie and is crying again.

"I don't want to loose him." Rory says quietly.

"You're not. This is a great hospital. They are doing everything possible to make sure Richard is alright." Stephanie tells Rory.

"Why don't we go up to the surgery floor?" Stephanie suggests, "Then we can be there when Richard gets out."

Rory silently nods. Stephanie gets up but Rory remains sitting.

"I'll get her; you two go find the elevator." Finn instructs. Colin stares at him for a second. He gives him a pointed look before he drapes his arm over Stephanie's shoulders and leads her away from them. Finn turns back to Rory. She looks helpless and scared.

"Come on love." He gently helps Rory to stand and then him and her start towards the direction Colin and Stephanie went.

"I can't believe you guys came." Rory tells him. "I'll really glad you did." She leans on his shoulder.

"Me too." Finn tells her with a small smile.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Gilmore Girls.

**Notes:**

Rory never dropped out of Yale.

This episode follows the newest episode that aired on Tuesday January 30th.

Colin and Stephanie are seriously dating

**Heart attack**

**Chapter Two**

**Sweet things in Bad situations**

Rory sits down between Stephanie and Finn. Colin seems to have gone on a coffee hunt.

"Did you call your mom?" Stephanie asks.

Rory nods, "About an hour ago." She glances at the clock on her cell phone. It's going on 6 in the afternoon, "She might be out with dad or something."

A silence goes over them.

"Colin and I are dating now." Stephanie has decided not to bring up anything sad or involving a hospital. Rory's the kind of person who will worry constantly about a problem and right now probably isn't a good time for her to have a panic attack.

Rory perks up slightly, "Really?"

Stephanie nods her head energetically. "He finally asked me out about four months ago."

"I'm so happy for you." Rory hugs her friend.

"Thanks." Stephanie grins.

"So, come on, tell me what you did for your first date." Rory instructs.

Stephanie turns herself so that she's comfortably facing Rory. "Well Colin came to pick me up 15 minutes late; which gave him two extra points on the dream guy scale, mainly because I had had tea with my mom and it made me very late." Stephanie makes a face which makes Rory laugh slightly. "Then he took me to this Italian restaurant that had to most awful food known to man. But he did order me an extra dessert so everything was fine." Stephanie laughs, "After that we went for a walk around the city. It was so…. Great." She looks off and gets a dreamy look in her eyes. "I don't really know any other way to describe it without sounding totally cheesy."

Rory laughs, "You two are the perfect couple."

Stephanie smiles, "I'm glad I finally got to talk to another girl about this. All the feedback I have ever gotten was "can we talk about this later love; I'm suffering from a bad night." She sends a pointed look at Finn who had his sunglasses over his eyes and had his head hanging back against the back of the hard plastic chair.

"Well Finn isn't very much of a morning person." Rory says with a small laugh.

Stephanie agrees.

"Colin! Oh thank god, someone I recognize. Do you know where Rory is? Are you here with Rory? Is she ok? How is my dad?"

Rory perks up at the sound of her mom's voice. "Mom?" She calls while standing up. Stephanie is close behind her.

"Rory?"

Stephanie and Rory quicken their speed and turn the corner. Standing the middle of the hall is Colin, who is carrying four large coffees in his arms, and Lorelai who is looking around.

"Mom!" Rory runs over to her mom and wraps her arms around her. "I'm so glad you're here."

Lorelai holds tightly onto Rory. "Have you heard anything? Are you alright?" Lorelai steps back and looks at Rory's tearstained pale face.

"The doctors are still prepping him for surgery or something to that effect. Most of the stuff they told me I couldn't make any sense out of. I couldn't get Paris on the phone. And they wouldn't let me see him." Rory stays in one breath.

Lorelai wraps her arm around Rory's shoulders and then her other arm over Stephanie's shoulders. "Well it's good to know you've had good company."

Stephanie grins.

"Yeah, Steph, Finn, and Colin have been great." Rory smiles slightly. "They have successfully kept me from having an anxiety attack."

"For that I am eternally grateful." Lorelai tells no one in particular.

The three walk back into the lobby and settle down in the uncomfortable seats. Finn's asleep. Stephanie is flipping through a magazine, although she's not really concentrating on what she's looking at. Colin is staring at the wall. And Lorelai and Rory are drinking the coffee that Colin had bought.

GG

"Excuse me, are you Rory Gilmore?" A tall man with a white doctor's uniform asks as he walks into the lobby.

Lorelai and Rory look up and are at his side in a second.

"I'm Rory Gilmore." Rory tells him.

"How is my dad?" Lorelai asks hurriedly.

The doctor simply nods, "I'm Doctor Sorrel. I conducted the surgery on Mr. Gilmore. It's too early to say yet, but if he stays strong and relaxed he should make it out."

Rory grabs her mom's hand and their faces brighten tremendously.

The doctor quickly continues. "However he could take a turn for the worse."

Just as quickly as they perked up they slumped down.

"He's in room 107b. You may see him one at a time. He's not awake right now." With that the doctor leaves them in the hall.

Rory practically drags Lorelai down the hall. She frantically searches the numbers that are beside each door and finally comes to 107b.

The door is closed and the room is silent except for the faint beeping inside.

"Are you coming in?" Rory gestures to the door.

"Um, no, I, um, need to make a call." Lorelai stutters and backs slowly away from the white door.

Rory nods her head, "Ok." After taking a deep breath she presses down on the doorknob and stepped into the room. Rory gasps sharply as she sees her grandfather lying on the hospital bed. He's pale, his eyes are closed, he's hooked up to a few machines and tubes are sticking out of his nose.

The door closes loudly behind Rory.

She walks slowly and carefully over to the bed. A chair is in the corner. She picks it up and sets it so it is near the head of the bed.

Rory takes Richard's hand in hers.

"Hi grandpa, it's me, Rory." She starts out slow. A thick layer of hot tears have glazed over her eyes. "I'm so sorry about this. If I would have said something about your heavy breathing or something earlier then maybe you wouldn't be like this. I can't believe you're in the hospital. We both hate hospitals." A few tears fall from her eyes. "I love you so much." She chokes.

Rory is uncontrollably sobbing now. "You can't leave me. You have to be here to grandma, and me, and even mom. We all love you so much. You have to make it through this."

Rory ducks her head down and lets her hair fall into her face. She stares down at the very pale hand that she's holding. "You have to stay." She says in barely a whisper.

GG

Lorelai walked past the lobby, went down the elevator, and walked outside.

Snow was falling. It was the good snow too. It was soft, and big, and was starting to cover the ground. "Why are you snowing?" She asks the sky. Lorelai wipes her hair out of her face and pulls her cell phone out of her purse.

She calls speed dial 4 'Bebbette' and finally her neighbor answers.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hi, Bebbette. It's Lorelai." Lorelai starts. She rocks back and forth from the balls of her feet to the heel of her feet.

"Oh hi sugar. How are ya?" Bebbette asks.

"No that great." Lorelai says gruffly. "Look, Bebbette, my dad is in the hospital. I'm going to be in New Haven for a while. Could you do my a favor and take care of Paul Anka for me?"

There is short pause, "Yes, honey, whatever ya need."

"Thank you so much." Lorelai tells her, "Ok, well I'll talk to you when I get home. Okay?"

"Yes, of course."

"Thank you." Lorelai nods her head, "Kay, bye." She hangs up and stares at her phone. She fiddles with the coffee cup charm that is hooked onto the phone and then opens the flip phone up again. She runs down the numbers in her address book and comes to Christopher's.

She gets the answering machine. "Hey Chris. My dad's in the hospital. Rory and I need you here." Tears clog her throat, "Please." She hangs up and stares at her phone once more. As much as she wants things to be right she knows her and Chris are over.

GG

Finn pokes his head into the hospital room. He sees Rory leaning against the hospital bed grasping Richard's hand. Her shoulders are shaking harshly and Finn can hear that she's sobbing.

"Love?" He slips into the room and shuts the door quietly behind him. He walks over to Rory and kneels down beside her. "Love? Look at me." He gently places his hand on Rory's shoulder.

She finally looks over at him.

Her eyes are bloodshot and her face is blotchy red.

"It's going to be alright." He tells her soothingly.

Rory jerks away from him and turns back to her grandfather, "How do you know? He's just lying here! How do you know everything is going to be alright? He could die!"

"Shush, he's not going to die." Finn glances over at Richard and then looks back at Rory. "Come here." He takes Rory's hand.

She stands up but another wave of tears goes down her cheeks and she looses all her energy. All she wants to do is lye on the floor and curl up into a ball. She stumbles slightly and starts to sink to the floor.

"Whoa there." Finn mumbles more to himself.

Finn tightens his grip on her, puts her arm around his neck, and then picks her up bridle style. H

"What are you doing here?" Rory asks him through tears. She pulls away from him and stares into his eyes.

"You seemed to gone to buggery." Finn tells her.

"Not here, the hospital room, I mean why did you come to the hospital? I called Colin." Rory rephrases.

"Don't you want me here love?" He asks. His green eyes cloud over slightly.

Rory fiercely shakes her head, "That's not what I said."

Finn leans his forehead against hers. "I came because you needed me."

Rory smiles at him and hugs his neck. "You always seem to know when I need you." She whispers.

Finn grips her tighter and closes his eyes.

GG

After a long search Lorelai finally found coffee.

She takes a drink and scoffs at the horrible taste.

Lorelai shakes her head to herself as she walks back up to the floor her father is in. She stops in front of his door and after a very long hesitation she opens the door. She frowns when she sees that the chair beside her dad is empty. She looks around and a grin forms on the edges of her lips as she sees Finn and Rory. Finn is sitting up in the seat with his head lying back against the wall. Rory has her legs stretched out across the couch and her arms are wrapped around Finn's neck.

_Maybe that's why it was snowing,_ was the thought in her mind as Lorelai walked back over to the lobby. She stops at the corner and stares at the scene taking place.

"I still don't understand why I can't see him." Emily Gilmore protests.

"Well, Mrs. Gilmore, your granddaughter is already in there with him. I don't think there should be any more people in there then necessary." The nurse tells her with a forced calm voice.

Lorelai shakes her head again. Some things never change.

"Well Rory's asleep. I'll go wake her and Finn up." Lorelai says more to herself.

"Finn's in there with her?" Colin stands up.

Lorelai doesn't really hear him though. Standing on the other side of the lobby was no one other then Luke.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Gilmore Girls. Sorry it took me so long. I've had so much going on and I've had a huge case of writers block. Hope you like this.

**Notes:**

Rory never dropped out of Yale.

By the way: Rory doesn't drink like she sometimes does in the show. She is still her innocent self.

This episode follows the newest episode that aired on Tuesday January 30th.

Colin and Stephanie are seriously dating

**Heart attack**

**Chapter Three**

**A Spat Between Friends**

Lorelai slowly makes her way across the hospital room and stands in front of her ex-fiancé. "What are you doing here?" She asks him in a small voice.

Luke shuffles his feet and shoves his hands into his coat pockets. "I heard the news about your dad. I just wanted to come and see how you and Rory were." He picks up the two bags or food and a take out stay tray that is full of coffees. "I also thought I'd bring you guys some coffee because hospital coffee sucks."

Tears well up in Lorelai's eyes and she quickly turns away from Luke. "Thanks." She smiles and looks back up at him through the tears.

She wipes them away, "You want to sit down? Rory will be coming back out in a few minutes." She notices that Colin is gone and assumes he went to wake up Finn and Rory.

As much as Lorelai likes Logan now she has always loved Finn. He was the perfect gentleman when he had to be but when it was just him and his friends he was loose and fun. That was something that Lorelai wanted to rub off on Rory. She wants Rory to have some fun but she doesn't want her to become too much like a college student.

However no on, including Rory thinks that is going to happen. Rory likes who she is and who she hangs out with. She misses Logan a lot and sometimes thinks that things aren't that great with them because of him being in London.

"Sure." Luke nods his head and carries the bags over to the seats that Lorelai had walked over to. He sits the bags down on the table and then sits down beside her.

"Is that food I smell?" Stephanie perks up.

"Dig in." Lorelai smiles at her and sits back in her seat. She sneaks a glance over at Luke. She admits that she had rushed into a relationship with Christopher. She hadn't meant to. But Luke had rejected her, or at least that is how she felt. She went to Chris because she knows he would never turn her away. She used him because of that and now realizes that he is too immature for any kind of serious relationship such as marriage.

Stephanie sorts through the bags and finds herself a cheeseburger and a cup of coffee.

GG

Colin silently walks into Richard's hospital room. He scans the room and sees Finn and Rory sitting very comfortably on the couch fast asleep.

He walks over to them and smacks Finn's shoulder.

Finn wakes with a jerk and glares at Colin, who is signaling him to remain quiet. So Finn picks Rory up bridal style and they walk out into the hallway.

"What are you thinking?" Colin hisses at Finn once the door is closed securely. When Finn remains silent Colin continues, "Rory is going through a really tough time right now and you are only making it worse!" He tries to keep his voice controlled but finds that he wants nothing more then to yell at Finn.

"I'm not making it worse. I am helping Rory. Cause maybe you didn't notice that her boyfriend is half way around the world." Finn informs him.

"You're not trying to comfort her Finn. I know you like her." Colin snaps.

Rory starts to move around in Finn's arms. Finn looks down at her and then back at Colin. "I'll be right back." He walks into the lobby, places Rory beside Lorelai and Luke, and then stalks back over to Colin.

"You have no right toying with her emotions like this Finn." Colin tells his best friend. His hands are balled into fists and his eyes are narrowed with anger.

"I have no right?" Finn bellows at him, "You have no right to tell me how to run my life!"

"Well someone has to because you obviously can't do it yourself!" Colin yells back.

"Guys!" Logan comes running up to them. He's wearing a business suit, very uncomfortable looking shoes, and a tie that has been loosened. "Is Rory alright? How's Richard? Is Lorelai here yet? Why do you two look like you want to throw some punches?" Logan looks from Finn and Colin with a very confused look across his face.

Colin quickly blinks away his visible anger and turns to face his friend, "Rory's in the lobby." He points the way.

"Thanks man." Logan pats Colin on the back and starts down the hall. He stops beside Finn and gives him a manly hug, "Thanks for calling me, man."

Finn stands frozen with his eyes wide.

Logan pats him on the shoulder and continues down the hallway.

"See? Logan loves her. You can't do this to him." Colin tells Finn in a low voice, "Or to Rory." He adds.

Finn stares at the floor shyly, "I'm going to find coffee." With that he leaves.

Colin groans and wipes his faces with his hands. He starts towards the lobby.

GG

Logan greets Lorelai, Stephanie, and nods towards Emily who is arguing with the nurse who is trying to get her insurance information.

He sits down next to Rory and gently strokes her hair.

Rory squirms but she doesn't wake up.

Logan grins lightly and starts to lift Rory into his lap.

He positions her so her head is resting against his chest. "I love you." He whispers into her hair.

"I love you, Finn." Rory says half asleep.

Logan draws back and stares at his girlfriend. His eyes are wide and his face had paled a bit.

He glances up when he hears someone approach and sees Colin leaning against the hallway wall staring at them with shocked eyes: apparently he had heard what she had said too.

Lorelai turns sharply to face them, "Logan, Rory didn't mean that." She starts, "I mean she did, but not in that way. She loves Finn like a brother." Lorelai is babbling and trying to think of a reasonable explanation.

Luke is staring at him too. First, he has no idea who Finn is, and second he's shocked to see Logan still around. He never really liked Logan and wanted someone better then him for Rory.

Jealousy coursed through Logan's veins as he turned back to Rory, who was snuggling into his chest.

Another set of footsteps caused him to glance up once more. He saw Finn walking up to Colin with a cup of coffee in his hands.

"What?" Finn asks in an innocent and shy voice; which made Logan very suspicious.

Without saying a word Logan stood up, laid Rory back down, and stalked in Finn's directions.

"Oh no," Lorelai mumbles, "Logan!" She calls after him, but he doesn't seem to hear her.

Rory jerks awake, "Logan's here?" Her voice is shocked and expectant.

Stephanie nods but her attention isn't on Rory.

"Luke go up there and stop them!" Lorelai's voice is loud and commanding as she gestures towards

Rory follows her mom's gaze and sees Logan grab hold of the collar of Finn's shirt and slam him against the wall.

Stephanie and Rory both gasp.

"Logan!" Rory yells and jumps up to go after them. However Emily and the nurse she had been yelling at earlier are already running over there.

"Boys, this is a hospital, we don't tolerate any violence here." The nurse informs them.

"Logan put that boy down this instance." Emily orders him with a harsh tone.

Logan looks from the nurse and Emily before removing his grip on Finn, who remains standing against the wall staring at his friend.

"Honestly, this is the last thing we need right now." Emily tells them while shaking her head, "If you're going to cause trouble, then you should leave."

Logan shakes his head, "I apologize Mrs. Gilmore." Logan tells her.

Emily just nods her head before heading down the hallway to Richard's room.

Logan turns back to Finn, "I thought you were my friend!"

"I am, mate." Finn tells him with a pleading voice.

"Then why the hell would you do this to me?" Logan punches the wall beside Finn's head before turning down the hall.

"He heard Rory say that she loved you while she was sleeping you idiot!" Colin snaps at Finn. "I told you this was a bad idea! I told you not to get involved! I told you that Logan loves her! But did you listen, no!" Colin starts to rant as he starts after Logan.

Rory walks over to Finn with confused eyes, "What was that about?" She asks.

Finn glances at Rory but then continues to stares after his friends. "I'm an idiot, that's what."

"I'm sure that isn't the reason, Finn, you're not an idiot." Rory assures him.

"Yes I am." Finn starts down the hallway. When he was sure Rory wouldn't hear him he adds, "I fell in love with my best friends girl."


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Gilmore Girls. Sorry it took me so long. I've had so much going on and I've had a huge case of writers block. Hope you like this.

**Notes:**

Rory never dropped out of Yale.

By the way: Rory doesn't drink like she sometimes does in the show. She is still her innocent self.

This episode follows the newest episode that aired on Tuesday January 30th.

Colin and Stephanie are seriously dating

Logan isn't in the states. He's still in London.

**Heart attack**

**Chapter Four**

"**The Talk"**

Rory watches Finn leave and then slumps against the wall. She stands there for a second and closes her eyes.

Stephanie comes up to her, "You and Finn need to work this out. He likes you but you're also Logan's girl." Stephanie tries to tell her everything as gently as possible.

Rory looks up, "I belong to no one other then myself."

"And me." Lorelai tries to lighten the mood as she walks up to them.

Rory folds her arms across her chest and closes her eyes before turning back to her mom, "What happened?"

"Well honey, you kind of told Logan that you loved Finn." Lorelai shuffles her feet slightly and is looking everywhere but at her daughter. She knows that part of this is Rory's fault but she also knows that Rory acts differently around Finn then she does other guys; including Logan.

When Rory's around Finn she's more loose and willing to flirt. Most people think it is because Finn starts flirting first and because it has always been a joke between them but Lorelai knows it's not. Rory doesn't flirt with people unless there is a reason for it either in her head or heart. The problem was deciphering whether or not Rory was flirting with Finn due to her heart or her head. The only person, who knows for sure, is Rory.

"When did I do that?" Rory's utterly confused.

"When you were sleeping." Stephanie is also looking uncomfortable with this conversation.

Rory groans, "I was asleep, how can he blame that on me?"

"Well sweets you can't really blame that on him. You and Finn have always had a bond and Logan was just jealous." Lorelai explains like she's talking to a four year old.

Rory looks down the now empty hallway. "I should go talk to them."

Both Lorelai and Stephanie nod their heads in agreement.

"Take coffee with you." Lorelai commands gently. They walk back over to the sitting area and Lorelai hands Rory a Luke's coffee cup.

Rory takes a sip and is instantly in heaven. "I have missed this coffee." She says in a whisper.

Lorelai smiles slightly and they all look at Luke who is staring down at his shoes.

"Thanks Luke." Rory smiles at him before turning to leave the group. She checks the nurses lounge, the main lobby, and then finds herself in the cafeteria. Finn is sitting at one of the tables with his head lying on the table. His hands are in his lap and he seems to either be sleeping or in a great depression.

Rory frowns slightly when she sees Logan and Colin sitting on the other end of the room. Logan is looking equally as depressed as Finn. He's slouching in his chair and is holding his head up with his hand.

Rory hesitates before walking over to Logan first.

"Colin can Logan and I have a minute?" Rory is staring down at her shoes.

Colin glances at Logan and then grins at Rory, "Sure. I'll just go complain about this," He looks down at the food that was in front of him, "Whatever this is." He makes a disgusted face and takes his plate over towards Finn.

"May I sit?" Rory asks.

Logan doesn't answer he just gestures to the seat with his hand.

Rory sits across from him and starts playing with the end of her shirt in her lap. "I'm sorry about what I said Logan. However you should take into consideration that I was sleeping and that Finn had been the last person I had seen when I went to sleep."

Logan scoffs, "So because he was the last person you say you felt obligated to tell him that you love him?"

"Logan don't turn this into a big thing. I didn't mean what I said and I didn't mean to hurt you." Her voice is small and shaken. "This is a very hard thing for me. I hate hospitals, and right now I don't know whether or not my grandfather is going to live. He could be dead in the next twenty four hours and I can't do anything. I'm helpless." She was on the verge of tears. "Finn, Colin, and Stephanie came because I called Colin. I didn't ask them to come; they just did, because they are my friends."

Rory tries to blink back the tears that have clouded her eyes but finds that they are falling down her face. She feels like finding a dark corner, curling up into a ball, and rocking back and forth. She needs her mom to be with her. She needs someone or anything to make her fears stop going through her mind.

Logan doesn't say anything for a while. He is focusing on his hands and hasn't really realized that Rory is crying.

He finally looks up and his heart breaks when he sees the shattered girl in front of him. "Ace," He leans forward and takes her hands out of her lap and holds them in his. "Are you happy?"

"How can you ask me that, Logan?" She chokes on her tears, "Weren't you listening?"

Logan nods his head, "I was. And I didn't mean a general happiness. I meant, are you happy with us? Our relationship?"

Rory stares at him for a second. Logan had never been the one to start a conversation about their relationship, and he talking now shocked her. "I, um, err, yes." She finally stammers out. "I mean it's hard, the long distance, but I love you."

Logan takes a deep breath. He's now playing with her fingers and is paying close attention to her hands. "I hate being so far away from you." He pauses slightly as he runs his thumb across the outline of her palm, "It doesn't seem fair."

"Yeah, well, we have this summer to look forward to. You're finally coming back from London and we can go on our Asia trip." Rory's eyes light up.

Logan doesn't say anything for a few seconds. "Rory, I'm not coming home this summer."

Rory frowns slightly, confused, and stares down at their hands. "What do you mean?"

"My dad," he spits out bitterly, "is having me stay in London because he wants me to take over our newspaper over there." He pauses, still not looking up at her, "So I'll be staying in London."

"Like, forever?" Rory has no idea what to say. A wave of sadness courses through her and she feels like she's breaking apart.

Logan doesn't say anything at first but then he says, "I don't know."

They stay silent for a few minutes before Rory starts to pull her hand out of Logan's. Her eyes have welled up with tears and she can feel her instincts telling her to run. However Logan won't let go of her hand.

"I need you to listen carefully to me." His voice is dull and low, like he's trying not to spook her, like he's talking to a scared child. Rory leaves her hand in his and uses her other hand to wipe the tears that had fallen. "I love you, but I don't want you to wait for me."

Rory almost falls from her chair but she manages to stay seated. "Is there someone else?" She manages to choke out.

"No!" Logan finally looks up at her and he meets her gaze. "No, I just, don't want you to miss out on someone just because I'm not here."

Rory's speechless.

"I love you. And I'll call you when I get back to London." He releases her hand and stands up. He gently kisses her cheek, "You'll always be my Ace." He whispers as if he doesn't want anyone else, not even her, to hear him.

Then he walks away, feeling like his heart had been ripped out of him.

Rory stays frozen in her seat. She doesn't notice anyone around her or even realize that she's still in the hospital. She's only staring down at her hand that now feels unbelievably cold.


End file.
